lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Arnold Shpitz
Arnold= |-|Core= |-|Polyfold = |-|Monofold= |-|No one in Particular= Description Arnold Shpitz is a member of the Infinity Franchise, and quite possibly the strongest in the entire downtown mob. He sports a rugged face with messy black hair and is always seen with his signature brass knuckles. Arnold also has a Toothbrush Mustache He is first seen in the Downtown Olathe school basement, killing a joy mutant using his fists, where he will look at you then walk away. He can also be seen later in the area killing a fellow franchise member who idolized him. Afterwards, he is battled right before you leave Downtown Olathe. Battle Arnold's battle has three different phases. However, should Alex be defeated at any point during the battle, the game will still continue on instead of getting a Game Over, with Alex and Joel running away from Arnold and off a nearby cliff. In the first phase, he assumes a solid stance, which prevents stun-related status problems. His main method of attack is a Three-Combo punch that can deal serious damage. When his health gets low a sickly flash emanates and both Alex and Joel become Infinitized. When Arnold's health hits zero the next phase of the battle begins. In the second phase, Arnold turns into a frightening being consisting of three heads and an unsettling core in the center. This is brought on as a hallucination due to Alex and Joel being infinitized. In this phase, Arnold is split into three different targets: The Polyfold, the Monofold, and the Core. It is recommended to destroy the Polyfold first since it can attack twice in a row, and then the Monofold after that. Once both folds are destroyed, the hallucination is broken and Arnold reverts to his third and final phase. In Arnold's last phase, he becomes weakened and a beat up, unable to deal as much strong damage as before. At the beginning of this phase, he gains the status Brave, which makes him immune to being spooked or scared. Even though he is in a considerably weakened state at this point, he still has one strong charge attack in his arsenal. Roll-Out and Dive are advised to avoid unnecessary damage. Once Arnold is killed, a few unknown members of the Infinity Franchise will chase after Alex and Joel, forcing them to flee and jump off a nearby cliff. Alternatively, it is possible to skip the fight by simply escaping from Arnold. Strategy First phase Arnold can 3-shot Alex and 2-shot Joel at this phase, keep that in mind. He also will attack first because of his high agility. So, what you want to do, is: # Use The minor iris + Gun reveal to slow him and damage him heavily # Twisted stance + Steady aim # The Minor Iris again, + Mind games # Twisted Stance + Load It In, or Gun Reveal again if his Nasty debuff wore off # The minor iris a third time, + Passionate threat/ Gun Toss. Second Phase Make sure to heal your party before continuing, then target Monofold with the minor iris + any other combo and have Joel use Passionate Threat in order to keep everyone wary. Once Monofold is done for, you can kill Polyfold as he won't be much of a threat. However, if you used Gun Toss then you should have Joel keep using Roll Out while you use any sort of attacks to kill The Monofold at your own leisurely pace. If Joel runs low on SP, have Alex feed him either a Diet Cocola Cola or Moe's Special Blend mid-dodge to allow him to keep on rolling. If you have many bottles, you can instead go for the kill and target the core, however, be wary that this will cost about 3-4 bottles and will leave your party defenseless in the process. Spam The Minor Iris and Empty bottles to get it done quickly. Third Phase Arnold is now immune to Scared. His normal punches do no damage, however, he can gear up and throw a very strong punch. However, he's still a pushover, as you can still roll out of the way when he gears up. Finish him off and reap the Experience. Notes The battle can be ended in the second phase if the player is able to kill the Core directly. Gallery Arnold_ded.png|Arnold after he is defeated. Arnold_card.png|Arnold's stat card. Trivia * The mechanic shop in Downtown Olathe bares a sign that has his name faded out on it, implying that he used to own it. * He can be seen throwing an item to the right and off the screen before the battle begins. That item is the Pink Pill. * It is commonly debated whether or not Arnold has a mustache. According to concept art from Edvinas Kandrotas, Arnold does, in fact, have a mustache. * According to his stat card, Arnold is about as strong as Fringe Boy, but is a lot more durable than him. Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Franchise Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Characters Category:Infinity Franchise Characters Category:The Infinity Franchise